The Bleeding Iris  BETAPREVIEW!
by xTheFallingGinkgoChildx
Summary: Kaname x Yuuki.SPOLIER WARNING UP TO VOL. 10 ! The battle with Rido is over and Zero has plans to kill all the vampires, including Kaname and Yuuki. They must flee for their lives. But years later,Zero falls to Level E,and swears to kill Yuuki's family.


"The wind was a torrent of darkness upon the gusty trees,  
The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas,  
The road was a ribbon of moonlight looping the purple moor,  
And the highwayman came riding-  
Riding-riding-  
The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn door."

~'The Highwayman' by Alfred Noyes

PREFACE:

I could feel the wind cast away the red ribbon tying my hair back. Like cold fingers, it wove in between locks of my hair and caused them to brush against my face. I shivered while walking towards my new house. I followed the deep footprints my fiancé left in the snow. Without warning, he turned around, his eyes gleaming red, and softly whispered to me.

"We are here, Yuuki."

He called to me. He outstretched his hand, and in one swift motion, I grabbed at it. The snow began to pick up, leaving us alone. Hand in hand, we fought our way down the snow covered cobble driveway, making a desperate attempt to reach the warmth.

After a few minutes, I felt his hands wrap his light blue scarf around me. I looked up at him and showed my gratitude thru my eyes since the scarf covered my mouth.

"The snow is getting worse; I believe it is a blizzard now." My fiancé said. He grabbed me and carried me wedding style. At a full speed, he plowed threw the snow, climbing the numerous steps it takes to reach our house. He stopped in full stride as soon as the devious smell of rust reached my nose. Blood. And fresh at that.

A large figure charged towards us, trying to pick a fight with my fiancé. After looking at the eyes of the figure; blood red like ours, I figured out who it was. It was my past lover and past friend. He was extremely upset about _her…_

Chapter 1:

The Moonlight Dance

"Yuuki, are you asleep?"

A soft voice awoke me. I woke up to see Kaname-sama smiling warmly at me. I guess I fell asleep on his lap again…

"Now I'm not, Kaname-sama." I rubbed my eyes and leaned upwards. I was too tired to move off his lap, and I'm sure he was glad I didn't.

"I apologize for waking you, but you've been asleep for a few days now…you need to feed." Kaname-sama said, hugging me to his chest. He sweetly kissed the top of my head. A light tint of blush appeared in my cheeks.

I gazed at his neck, then his eyes and then back to his neck.

"If you must…" He pulled back the ends of his hair, leaving the left side of his neck bare. He even tilted it for me...

My razor sharp fangs pierced the side of his neck. Two small streams of blood flowed from the marks I made. I knew it tormented him when I pulled back and let the blood run down his neck, but I loved toying with him. I moved my lips to his mouth and gave him a bloody kiss.

"Yuuki…don't make a mess…" Kaname warned me, seeing small drops of his blood form on the floor.

I knew not to push him too far, so I moved my head towards the blood again.

After I finished, I wiped my bloody lips on my sleeve.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama. You don't know how badly I needed that drink." I smiled at him. He simply chuckled to himself.

"What, Kaname-sama?" I asked.

"You look so cute when you smile." He patted the top of my head. From there he snaked his long fingers threw my long hair.

Just as it was getting to the good part, the door burst open, casting a flood light into the dark, candle-lit room. Takuma Ichijo, Kaname-sama's one true friend, came panting into the room.

"What is it, Takuma?" Kaname-sama asked with an edge of sharpness in his voice.

"I apologize, Kaname-sama. But the others and I…we have something we need to discuss with you in private." He dropped the tone in his voice lower than normal. He sounded…worried.

Kaname-sama flashed me a glance. I nodded my head, letting him discuss things with his friends. I could see the outlines of Hanabusa Aidou, Akatsuki Kain, and Shiki Senri standing by the door frame.

"Alright. Yuuki, I'll be back later. Take care." Kaname-sama gently kissed my forehead.

"I will, Kaname-sama." I whispered back.

"Please, stop being so formal with me." He said to me, smiling.

"Would onii-san be better?" I teased. His smile faded.

"At least call me Kaname. That's all I ask for from you. That and your love." He told me with the same sharpness as he said to Takuma and left.

"Goodbye, Kaname." I mumbled to myself. I hated saying his name with any honorifics. It sounded odd. Then it hit me. Up until now, I hadn't realized how offensive it was to call Kaname my 'onii-san'. Even though he was, the words still burnt my tongue like a wild fire. Kaname was my lover, my life, my joy…I know he didn't want to be my brother first and lover second.

I could hear their muffled conversations from outside. I pressed my ear against the door so I could hear the words more clearly.

"Kaname-sama, Zero Kiryu is speaking of killing all the vampires here. We fear he may be beginning to fall to Level E." Takuma said in a worried tone.

"We think it's best if you and Yuuki leave the academy to protect yourselves." A voice belonging to Akatsuki said.

"I see...I do agree with you. Yuuki needs protection since she is a newborn." Kaname agreed.

The door opened causing me to fall over.


End file.
